1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of user interfaces, and more specifically to a scriptable command line interface.
2. Background Information and Description of Related Art
A typical command line interface (CLI) execution model begins with a user entering a command in a shell. The command is parsed by a CLI engine. One or more applications may then be invoked by the command. The invoked application will process the command and generate and format any data for output. This output is then displayed to the user. If a new format for the output is desired, a change to the application software code can be made, but the application software code must be then be recompiled. Therefore, the operation of the electronic computing device, such as a network device, must be interrupted for a period of time for even a minor change to the application software code, potentially causing much inconvenience to users and making it impractical to change output format.